Painted Portals
Painted Portals is the fourth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the fourth episode of Season 1. In this episode, the squad is assigned to deal with a thief who utilizes portals to get away from the authorities, but the squad learns that they might be the key to finding Fandro's employer. Reception has been positive. Plot In a large un-named bank in Tokyo, Japan, thousands of people go into and out of the bank. One such person is a security guard on a fairly usual day. He heads up the elevator and into a guards-only floor with various vaults. At the end of the hall, he spots a woman in a black cloak and runs up to her, but she dashes away into another hall. When the security guard goes around the corner, he finds that the woman is gone. Perplexed, he looks all around before hearing an alarm coming from a vault. The guard goes inside, only to find the millions of dollars stored there gone. The squad is eating chinese take-out aboard the plane and all talking about their day. Logia expresses happiness that his training is going well, Zabrent beat the final boss in the Super PokeDude Game, Sinn scheduled new assignments, Carter finished a special gadget used to catch elemental objects, and Skett simply shrugged and said he did nothing special. As they finish up and head to their rooms, they get a transmission revealing an immediate and important assignment. Sinn re-routes the plane and they all listen to hear what the assignment is, and quickly learn that the assignment is to stop a thief from stealing from a bank. Logia questions the importance of the assignment, but the rest shrug it off and follow orders. The plane lands near the bank, and the squad exits the plane, hearing a loud alarm come from the bank as they go to search for the thief. Zabrent runs off as soon as they enter, creating a spark of electricity to light up the bank and find the thief. Zabrent sees the thief for a moment and spins around to catch them, but they are gone once more. The thief re-appears behind Zabrent and knocks him out with shock sticks. As they hear Zabrent yell in pain, the four follow the sound quickly. Once there, they find Zabrent knocked out. Logia and Carter take Zabrent back to the plane, while Skett and Sinn pursue the thief. They eventually catch up to the thief, and see her jump through a portal, money in hand. Defeated, they head back to the plane to rest the night over. The next morning, Zabrent wakes up in his room and is punched in the face by Skett. Upon angrily asking Skett what that was for, he tells Zabrent that he's always un-prepared and ahead of himself, which cost the squad their opportunity to get the thief. Logia asks Sinn why they are chasing a thief, Sinn replies that F.A.N.T is paid for by several countries, and that the banks hold their money. Logia detests doing this menial assignment, but Sinn simply tells him that's how the world works. While the two talk, Carter bursts in and reveals she may have a lead. Carter tells them that the thief stole from a company named Lynxclaw Inc, and that she failed her attempt to steal from there. Carter suggests they could wait there to see if she'd stike again. With no other leads, they decide to try it and head out to the company headquarters, with Sinn telling Zabrent to stay back for the good of the team. Zabrent follows orders sadly. The squad head to the building the thief stole from, and go inside to ask if they can survey the company. However, the four find that it is abandoned, and find several dead bodies and various experiments, in addition to various files, one of which reveals the thief's identidy as Ma'at. They come upon another file which reveals that Fandro was employed by Lynxclaw Inc. As they are looking, they find Ma'at, who is back. While Carter supports them, Skett and Sinn head to beat her. To their surprise, she has super-strength and speed, and is quickly able to take out Skett and Sinn, but strangely spares Carter. Ma'at says that she simply wants to take the information from Lynxclaw, but Carter pulls out a gun. Sighing, Ma'at reluctantly knocks out Carter and heads for the info. Zabrent tries to send a transmission to them from back on the plane, but finds no response. Going against orders to help his friends, he heads into the building. Zabrent finds Ma'at with the info and his friends knocked out and challenges her to a fight. While she says she is not looking to fight, she reluctantly does so to get the info. Ma'at gives it all she has, and quickly takes down Zabrent. Remembering his mistake from before, Zabrent decides to use strategy rather than blaze in. Zabrent grabs Carter's gadget from before that can catch elemental objects, and uses it to catch her portal before she can use it. With her caught off guard, Zabrent is able to blast Ma'at with electricity, knocking her out. Zabrent takes his friends back to the plane and Ma'at to contain at the headquarters. The squad is all fine, and Sinn and Skett thank Zabrent for going slow and using reason. Sinn then goes to question Ma'at. Ma'at reveals that she steals from the rich and gives to the poor, and came from Paintverse her portals. Sinn admires her motive, but says it's his job to catch her. Ma'at respects that, and says she'll answer their questions. Sinn asks how she had powers, and she tells him that she got it from a potion at Lynxclaw Inc, where she was trying to wipe her info from so she wouldn't be caught. Sinn wonders who is running the company, and what they are doing, and most of all, why do they want to destroy F.A.N.T as he leaves. Sometime later, as she is walking from her specially-made prison cell to the cafeteria, she creates a portal and leaves the headquarters, going on to steal another day. In the Stinger, police lock down the Lynxclaw Inc. building and go inside, where they find a bomb that kills them and destroys everything in the building. In the distance, the person who planted the bomb looks on and makes a call to his boss. His boss says that while it's unfortunate that they lost their assets, the assets can all be re-built/re-attained at their headquarters in The Wasteland. Quotes Reception Reception has been universally positive. Trivia *Zabrent beating the ''Super PokeDude Game ''is a reference to the first episode, where he was playing it in his debut scene. *In the Lynxclaw Inc. scenes, viewers will be able to spot files showing various Fantendoverse characters.